Pesadillas que se hacen realidad
by meaburroafull
Summary: Después de la graduación de la preparatoria y antes de comenzar sus nuevas vidas, Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran decidieron tomar un pequeño viaje a la playa donde se encontraran muchas sorpresas en especial un secreto de cierto conocido del pasado. Mucho TxE y un poco de Sxs.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, si... este es mi primer fic ever en toda la vida y ahhhh...

bueno es mucho ExT porque amo esta pareja, por favor dejen Reviews... que mas se dice en estas cosas? ahh cierto no poseo nada ni ninguno de los personajes de este fic, please don't sue me D:

eso saludos

I hope you enjoy it ;D

Por fin habían terminado la preparatoria, había sido un largo camino, pero valió la pena ver como su mejor amiga se convertía en una maga muy poderosa y una gran mujer además sentía un gran amor por el joven Li estaba muy feliz de verla feliz quizá había malentendido sus sentimientos cuando era más joven pero a esa edad las personas están descubriendo su sexualidad, y todo estaba mucho mas claro ahora que habían crecido, además se acercaron mucho más cuando sus padres decidieron a decirles que eran primas, básicamente la vida no pudo haber ido mejor excepto por un minúsculo detalle, ella aun no se había enamorado

Tomoyo siempre supo los secretos más oscuros de Sakura, aunque de oscuros no tenían nada al fin y al cabo eran secretos y el más importante de ellos incluso más importante que el de la magia, era el de su primera vez con Syaoran. Sakura afirmó que cuando "pasó" fue inesperado ya habían hablado al respecto pero nunca habían dado ese paso hasta que una noche solo se dejaron llevar por la pasión del momento eso era lo que la pelinegra quería sentir, tanta pasión que no pueda controlar su propio cuerpo ni sus acciones no pensar ni razonar solo sentir.

No es que ella fuera virgen porque no lo era pero su primera vez no fue exactamente pasional, ni buena en realidad fue bastante mecánica y planeada, pero lo había meditado mucho y se sentía lógicamente lista, además fue con alguien en que ella estimaba bastante, Makoto, su novio por 2 años pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que no sentían lo que debían sentir, así que decidieron cortar la relación. Luego de eso el tuvo que volver a su región natal con sus padres y no volvió a saber de él.

El grupo de amigos, aprovechando que ya todos eran mayores de edad decidieron ir de vacaciones a la playa, Sakura se mató trabajando para juntar dinero para el viaje a pesar de que Tomoyo y Syaoran le ofrecieron invitarla, pero no quería depender de ellos, termino trabajando en eventos especiales como lo hacía su hermano cuando estaba más joven, incluyendo cierto disfraz de oso gigante, escogieron una cabaña a las orillas de la playa que casualmente era de la familia Daidouji así que los gastos no serian más que comida y gastos de viaje, la parte mala es que Rica, Chiharu, Nahoko y Yamasaki no podrían asistir porque durante todo ese mes tuvieron unas clases de verano introductorias para la universidad, mientras que Tomoyo decidió comenzar en la escuela de negocios, para seguir con el negocio familiar, no era lo que ella quería pero alguien tenía que hacerlo no es como si alguien más pudiera hacerlo ella era la heredera. Al final solo serian ellos 3 como siempre habían sido, muchas veces se sentía como el mar tercio del asunto. Aunque ellos se esforzaban por incluirla en todo lo que podían no era la idea que ella "interrumpiera".

Después de un largo viaje llegaron al atardecer de una hermosa playa, Tomoyo se excusó diciendo que estaba cansada por el viaje para darle privacidad a la pareja para que disfrutara de la vista y salió sigilosamente a caminar por la playa, desde lejos un joven que la conoce desde pequeña la reconoce a lo lejos, ha cambiado mucho se ha convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, pero notaba una mirada un tanto triste en sus ojos purpura, se veía tan diferente a la jovencita que conoció hace años comenzó a caminar y de la nada se encontró frente a ella, desde cerca se veía mucho mejor la piel color porcelana que brillaba con los últimos minutos de luz solar colocándose frente a ella y mirándola desde pies a cabeza ruborizándose cuando nota que su vestido le deja descubierto lo suficiente para que sea de su imaginación pero da buena definición de sus proporciones, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, luego de mirándola fijamente tratando de articular algunas palabras –wow, Tomoyo … wow- la joven lo mira extrañada –disculpe, ¿cómo es que usted sabe mi nombre?, ¿lo conozco?- el joven sorprendido solo puede decir –Eriol, soy Eriol…-.

La muchacha se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos veían aun conservaba los lentes pero estaba mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, bajo una camisa blanca se podían notar sus músculos al ver sus rosadas mejillas causa un efecto casi dominó en su rostro – .. e..¿Eres tú?-. -el que viste y calza….- aún con el shock, la chica pregunta desconcertada

– que haces aquí?-

-siempre vengo aquí en vacaciones de verano, Oye quieres pasar a beber un té a la casa?-

-s,si porque no- La joven se va caminando con su antiguo compañero, pero en realidad no sabía lo que le esperaba en esa casa.

ohhh espero que les haya gustado porfis díganme que les pareció y si tienen algún comentario o algo me avisan :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno acá está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, traté de que fuera lo más lago posible pero a veces suelo tener bloqueo de escritor y pasan meses y no puedo escribir, por eso prefiero avanzar poco a poco, así que posiblemente esta historia tenga 80 capítulos y en total tenga 80 páginas, bueno eso me dejan sus opiniones en los comentarios y como se debe "yo no poseo estos personajes, esta es una historia de una fan media loca, estos personajes le pertenecen al Clamp, ya que en el caso de que me pertenecieran a mi o no serian famosos en lo absoluto, tendría que haberlos creado como a los 5 años y/o tendría mucho dinero. (y ninguna de esas cosas pasaron)"_ _Esop :D se aceptan sugerencias _ _~Enjoy~_

Capitulo 2

Mientras caminaba por la playa sintiendo la arena entre sus dedos, el viento acariciando su piel moviendo su cabello, su ex compañero de colegio la guió entre los espesos árboles que se encontraban cerca de la orilla de la nada aparece un camino de arena que siguen hasta una pequeña casa de playa con estilo japonés antiguo que se encontraba justo bajo los pies de una de las grandes montañas del lugar, era como haber vuelto en el tiempo, algo dentro de su mente le decía que ya había estado ahí antes, desde la entrada del lugar se podía divisar claramente la mansión de su familia Daidouji- ¿Porqué? Nunca había visto esta casa antes?- pregunta curiosa Tomoyo. Eriol sonríe tranquilamente -los arboles cubren de tal manera la casa que sólo se puede observar durante tempranas horas de la mañana, a esa hora casi nadie está despierto en especial en verano -explicó – además la ubicación de éste lugar me fue revelado hace muy poco tiempo- -¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Tomoyo -Cuando se me otorgaron los recuerdos del Mago Clow se me explicó que iría obteniéndolos poco a poco para entender lentamente mis poderes mágicos y que estos crecerían con el tiempo, además todo lo que necesitara saber terminaría cuando cumpliera los 18 años, hace poco me enteré que existía esta cabaña y que el mago se la había entregado a mi familia, la razón no la sé pero vine a verla y hace poco terminé de limpiarla así que señorita Daidouji serás la primera en verla- dice mirándola con una sonrisa. -ahhh ahora entiendo y porque no te habías reportado con nosotros? al saber que estabas aquí hubiéramos llegado antes- las palabras de la muchacha hicieron que la piel de su espalda se erizara como si hubiera salido al frío invierno –ejemm…. bueno porque…- aclara su voz un poco intimidado por la interrogación de la joven - porque estaba un poco ocupado con algunos asuntos mágicos y familiares, además mi relación con Kaho me tuvo ocupado durante un tiempo- miró al suelo con un poco de nostalgia en sus ojos, la chica observó la reacción de el joven -lo siento, creo que toque un tema sensible- baja su cabeza apenada por la incómoda situación. Respira hondo y vuelve a poner la expresión de que todo está bien, esa expresión que siempre pone en situaciones incomodas, ya se estaba cansando de aparentar siempre y en todo momento hay cosas que la magia no puede hacer y una de ellas es remover el sufrimiento. Nunca se había sentido así, en ninguna de sus vidas y a pesar de su infinita sabiduría no sabía qué hacer, ni como sentirse en esta situación –no se preocupe señorita Daidouji, no es un secreto que mi relación con Kaho terminó- sorprendida por las palabras de el joven Hiragisawa, Tomoyo levanto su mirada para ver esos profundos ojos azules que ocultaban una gran cantidad de secretos inimaginables y que al mismo tiempo contenían una gran sabiduría y tristeza. De este modo el la invita a pasar y a tomar un té, la tarde pasó rápido entre risas y suspiros, sin darse cuenta estaba a punto de ser media noche y aún seguían conversando, viendo fotos de cuando eran más jóvenes, poniéndose al día sobre sus vidas. El vio los brillantes ojos de Tomoyo, un resplandor que lo hipnotizaba y se perdía en el mar azul de su mirada y no notó que ella le estaba hablando –Hiragisawa… Hiragisawa estas bien?- comenzó a mover su mano frente a su cara para despertarlo del trance en el que se encontraba –ahh?... si dime, sorry Darling, me distraje un segundo- nunca se había encontrado en esta situación, había algo que le atraía a sus labios, se encontraba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor irradiar de su cuerpo y sentir su perfume, ¿Qué era Channel? No, no era channel por un segundo sus instintos le dijeron que debía tomarla ahí mismo y hacerla suya, recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, estúpidas hormonas de adolecente hacían que su cabeza diera vueltas una y otra vez pensando en cómo podía complacer a la joven que tenía en frente, lo había embrujado, se acercó lentamente a ella estaba a punto de besarla se acomodó para tomar su cintura con sus manos Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero solo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento había algo en el que le causaba curiosidad, respondió arqueando su espalda con toque de sus manos en su cintura, pero lo dejó pasar. Un pequeño gemido salió de su boca separando sus labios para darle espacio al joven que la miraba con un deseo insaciable. El joven subió las manos a su espalda acercándola más hacia él, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento de la muchacha sobre sus labios. A lo que el celular de Tomoyo suena asustando a Eriol perdiendo el equilibrio de donde estaba sentado y llevando a la joven con el directo al suelo con él. Al darse cuenta de que estaba sobre el aturdido y agitado Eriol y que el celular no paraba de sonar se decidió a contestar lo más rápido posible mientras trataba de ponerse de pie –Aló?-. -¿Tomoyo? Dónde estás?! Estamos muy preocupados por ti- Dice Sakura al borde de las lágrimas. -ahh estoy bien tranquila, me encontré con el joven Hiragisawa y vinimos por un té creo que se nos hizo muy tarde mientras hablábamos- -Eriol está aquí?- dice sorprendida, en el fondo de la conversación se pudo escuchar a un Syaoran celoso –Hiragisawa aquí?!- Tomoyo mira a Eriol, se da cuenta de que está cómodamente sentada entre sus piernas y de un momento a otro se sonroja hasta las orejas –Sakura voy en camino a casa, adiós- cuelga rápidamente y se pone de pie –c,creo que debería irme ahora- mientras intenta calmar el sonrojo de su cara. Eriol sonríe tranquilo –okey no hay problema, te acompañaré hasta tu casa- -Qué?!, Hiragisawa no es necesario que me acompañes- -sí, si lo es, no sería propio de un caballero que no la acompañara hasta su residencia, ¿no?- Tomoyo suspira para quitar los últimos rasgos de rubor de su cara –Okey- _Recuerden sugerencias en los comentarios debajo de este texto, si, este texto._ _:D_


End file.
